X-Men Harry Potter crossovers
by Reebtoor
Summary: List of X-Men and Harry Potter crossovers that were not listed as a crossover
1. Chapter 1

List of X-Men and Harry Potter crossovers that were not listed as a crossover. All stories are complete or updated recently. This includes the author's name the name of the story and the summary. review or pm me if you have a comment or know other story's that x-men harry potter crossover is not listed in such and are complete or updated recently. I got a section for crossovers that are not complete and appeared to have been abandoned if that's what you guys want. I don't know if this is against the rules but I do not think so. Tell me I'm wrong. I just enjoyed Harry Potter and X-Men crossovers so much I went looking for more. I do not own Harry Potter X-Men nor any of the stories listed below. I will also be putting this on my profile just in case. Whit active links.

**_the original Pe_**

**Of Slings and Arrows**

s/2145218/1/Of-Slings-and-Arrows

Harry potter has been thrown into Azkaban for a crime he did not commit, and then rescued by the strangest ppl. A journy to belong. AU begins at the end of fourth year, HPXmen evo crossover COMPLETE! Pre HBP

**_the original Pe_**

**Sleepless nights**

s/2203506/1/Sleepless-nights

A one shot of 'Slings and Arrows'. This is the perspective of Ana, just after ariving at Hogwarts. Harry wansn't the only one not sleeping well that night. I recomend you read SaA before this otherwise you'll be quite confused!

**_CDJ Ltd_**

**Another Side Of Harry**

** s/9692309/1/Another-Side-Of-Harry**

Okay its decided that Harry is gonna be dark a Harry is 5 he gets beat by his uncle so severly his magic does something unexpected...am I gonna tell you no, you're gonna have to read to find out. Rated T, but might get changed maybe due to language and violent abuse. Please review thanks

**_Hikaru Kosuzaku_**

**Silence**

s/4570893/1/Silence

After OotP. Harry was captured by Voldemort and held for two months. Upon finding him, Dumbledore realizes that his protections just aren't enough any more. So he calls an old friend...by the name of Charles Xavier. **Xmen**/HP Xover Complete

**TamX2**

**Nachshon**

s/3023560/1/Nachshon

**Xmen** HP crossover, with much more emphasis on HP. HBP compatible. The gang is stuck after Dumbly's death, and McGonagall decides to call in some rather odd friends of Dumbledore. Implied Pairings: HPPP, DMGW, BZHG, RWOC, NLLL.

**xenokattz**

**Chimaera**

s/3141148/1/Chimaera

[crossover with XMen movies For Betsy and Cho, summer school was supposed to be about getting ahead on their classes well, Cho did anyway and getting in touch with their culture under duress. The summer of 1995, it was also about turning points.

**Sarah the mutant farm girl**

**The Price of Wolverine**

s/3090511/1/The-Price-of-Wolverine

One Shot... for now and XMen cross over. Sarah Winters, has spent her time as a member of the Order bargaining with the Death Eaters for whatever the Order needs. Now she has to get back her friends.

**Yemi Hikari**

**Draco Potter**

s/4627406/1/Draco-Potter

Draco... I mean Pietro, decides to create and film his own egotistical version of **Harry** **Potter** with the help of the Brotherhood and precede to storm 'Hogwarts'.

**blackwing angel**

**XMen meets HPo**

s/2982687/1/XMen-meets-HPo

What happens when Kurts holowatch is messing up, and **Harry** and Ron are there to see it? This is a cross between XMen:ev and **Harry** **Potter**. Alright, the last chapter is up

**NebulaBelt**

**Other Worlds: A Crossover Series in Misfitverse**

s/2891264/1/Other-Worlds-A-Crossover-Series-in-Misfitverse

FINISHED! In honor of the release of the last **Harry** **Potter** book I finally got off my rear and put in the the final battle chapter! Sorry for the delay.

**PearlyJammer**

**Harry Potter and the Big Round Room**

s/848466/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Big-Round-Room

The X-Men unite with Hogwart's Finest! COMPLETE!

**Gremblin**

**A Toad's Thoughts**

s/4833321/1/A-Toad-s-Thoughts

Everyone has a secret. Some people are just better at keeping them. Something of a **Harry** **Potter** crossover.

**Freakochicko**

**When Two Snarky Anti Heroes Meet**

s/3160662/1/When-Two-Snarky-Anti-Heroes-Meet

What happens when Pyro wakes up and comes face to face with Draco Malfoy? See for yourself! ONESHOT crossover fic. Rated for language. It's Johnny 'Dyce and a Malfoy, for crying out loud! There's gotta' be SOME language!

**DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan**

**A Hero's Cry**

s/3842872/1/A-Hero-s-Cry

Harry has mutant abilities. He cries for help, and the mutants help him, will he eventually go to Hogwarts? or will he let them suffer for Dumbledores manipulation? SS/HP JG/**Wolverine** SB/RL all at Mutant School In Later Chapters.

**donalddeutsch**

**Mutant Wizards**

s/2226926/1/Mutant-Wizards

COMPLETE- This is a X-MenHarry Potter crossover. It is a story of six students that are discovered to be **mutants** from Hogwarts. They are picked up on Harry's 16th birthday and taken to Xaviers intstitute to be trained as X-men. This is a complete stor

**Silver Sparklze**

**Magical Mutations**

s/3507179/1/Magical-Mutations

Not all **mutants** found their way to one of the many factions in America. Jean and Scott had a baby they wanted to grow up apart from the fight they dedicated their lives to. But what happens when their gifted little girl isn't just a **mutant**, she's a witch?

**UK All The Way**

**Collision**

s/2274469/1/Collision

Hermione is a mutant, along with her two twin siblings that will be joining her at Hogwarts. Will her friends accept her or will she be shunned? angst; slash EDIT: The first EIGHT chapters are severely outdated as I wrote them approx. 4 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just more fanfics do not own anything or harry potter or x-men active links on profile**

**knightblazer85**

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire**

s/2258753/1/Bound-by-Brotherhood-Forged-in-Fire

Complete After OTP all of Harry's friends, bar one betray him. Now Harry seeks a new path to revenge. They say the friendships forged in the fires of adversity last forever. We'll learn if it's true XMen XOVER sequel up. announcement to the readers

**knightblazer85**

**Bound By Brotherhood Forged in Fire II**

s/2343293/1/Bound-By-Brotherhood-Forged-in-Fire-II

The new journey has begun. Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom have arrived at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters and are ready to kick ass. Follow them as they discover the Power of the prophecy sequel to first story see profile. Complete

**Magic is a Mutation**

**Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare**

s/7185992/1/Magic-is-a-Mutation

The First Class crew as witches and Wizards. A **Harry** **Potter** semi-crossover, minus any HP characters. Imagine the Xavier mansion as Hogwarts, but in London and without Charles as the Headmaster. Yup, yup, that's all this is: a scattered drabble by request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just more fanfics do not own anything or harry potter or x-men active links on profile**

**Extraho**

**Scar Upon The Sky**

s/4154266/1/Scar-Upon-The-Sky

The Dark Lord wants Draco for himself, so Lucius sends his son out of his reach, to the US to Xaviers School for Gifted Youngsters. Draco/Logan slash, possible mpreg. HP/X-Men

**donalddeutsch**

**What If?**

s/3362764/1/What-If

This is a story of What if Harry had been raised by different people. They are going to be One shot stories. First up What If Harry Potter was raised by Jean Grey?

**loonie lupin**

**Harry Potter and the Horcruxes' Quest**

s/4277782/1/Harry-Potter-and-the-Horcruxes-Quest

/complete/ After OotP, Harry decides to run away in order to train to be ready to face Voldemort. He goes to find the one person he trusted as a child: Scott Summers. Sparks fly. Spoilers for HBP and DH. HP/X-Men crossover - Scott/Harry slash

**Science-project-failure**

**A Very Potter Cherik AU**

s/8209715/1/A-Very-Potter-Cherik-AU

Modern-setting Harry Potter AU: Erik and Charles were born in 1995, at the dawn of the Second Wizarding War. Erik lost his muggle parents, killed by death eaters not long after his birth, and was raised in a secret orphanage for victims of the War. Charles is part of the wealthy pure-blooded Xavier family. It's now 2012 and they're in their fifth year at Hogwarts. T for now

**Carey Ann Lupin**

**New Teachers**

s/3543106/1/New-Teachers

Logan, a teacher? Scott, yes, but Logan? Look out Slytherins!

**Carey Ann Lupin**

**Kissing Charlie**

s/3543109/1/Kissing-Charlie

Charlie likes Regina. Regina likes Charlie. What's the big deal? Of course Logan and Remus want to tear apart the man that likes Regina...

**Carey Ann Lupin**

**Picnic Anyone?**

s/3543111/1/Picnic-Anyone

A new school brought new teachers and a whole new way of tecahing DADA. Regina has a brilliant idea to have a picnic lunch for a few of the years. What better way to end a delicious meal than watchign Logan get his butt kicked by a...GIRL!

**Carey Ann Lupin**

**Getting to Know Sirius**

s/3543110/1/Getting-to-Know-Sirius

Regina in turn was watching Sirius. He looked exactly like her mother had described him. His black hair was scraggly but at least it was clean.

**Shinga**

**Whatever Face You Want**

s/4207735/1/Whatever-Face-You-Want

Harry and Ron's minds are forever damaged when they walk in on two professors in a passionate embrace... or DO they? Harry Potter/X-men crossover


End file.
